The Shadow of the dark moon
by bigman-140
Summary: When a strange new force appears in the great black void its up to Vyse, Aika and Fina to save the world yet again, but is this new gigas friend or foe?
1. The Dark Omen

Okay i don't own skies of arcadia though i wish i did this is a spoiler with some original characters that are mine there will be some major story in this series as well as some adult situations and some good romance so if you dont like it too bad. now on with the show :)  
  
  
  
The Sha-Dos Arrives  
  
It had been five days since the defeat of Zelos-Ramirez and the crew of the delphinius had all gone thier seperate ways. The three heros had recently started back into the normal sway of things, though with alot less piratting, due to the fact that the main source of piracy, the valuan empire was now an ally. The MoonCrystals had sunk with soltis and all the gigas except the red gigas had been destroyed or renderd useless (yes the red gigas is still wakeable remember it wasn't destroyed it was just stopped)  
  
"Hey Vyse, when are we gonna get back to traveling around the world there are a few things that we haven't seen i bet?" asked Aika, in her usual sing-song voice, to Captain Vyse who was sitting in the captains chair of the Delphinius (he hasn't given it back yet). "Very soon Aika but first there is one thing I would like to find and that is a suitable place to bury Captain Drachma" replied Vyse standing up to look out over the southern ice flows. "Sir we are approaching the dark rift and I am getting some strange magic readings" said the helmsman (i forgot the names of the crew of the albatross 2's crew could someone mail the names to me, please ). "What do you mean by strange?" Asked Vyse thinking {well it is the dark rift after all}. "I am getting magic readings comparable to Zelos" replied the helmsman. "What but nothing has magic that high but Zelos itself" said Fina  
  
"Fina there aren't any Gigas that you didn't tell us about is there?" asked Vyse running to the whell of the Delphinius trying to take evasive action to avoiud the rift. "No Vyse there are no confirmed Gigas that we haven't taken care of" replied Fina. "What do you mean confirmed?" asked Aika looking over to Fina. "Well there were legends of a Gigas of the Dark Moon but they were just legends" replied Fina turning to look at Vyse. "What did the legend say?" asked Vyse  
  
"The legends say that When the Gigas of the Dark roamed the world the six great countries bowed and feared the Dark assassin. He was the one to control the skies and keep the Gigas at bay. One fateful day though a plague came to the land, this plague was Omecron, Omecron was a mighty beast who had the power of a Gigas and the Speed of lightning. A great battle ensued between the two under the Dark Moon. The battle was won by the Dark Gigas but he was so damged, and so was the area around them due to the power they gave off. It was even enough to bring the Dark Moon crashing down to the earth causing the Dark Rift. the Gigas assassin was never seen after that shortly after threre was the great war of the races destroying everything that the Gigas of the Dark Moon had worked to protect. That's the legend in its whole" said Fina regaling the group with the tale.  
  
Meanwhile in the Dark Rift  
  
A large shadowy figure floated up from the great Rift in the centre of the Dark Rift dark lightning sparking around his body the Dark Moonstone spreading to form a sphere around it. "Oh man what hit me?" said the fiqure in a deep gravely voice (sounds alot like Drachma's crossed with Lord Galcian's) while rubbing the back of his neck "Hey where is the Dark Moon?" asked the figure looking up through the centre of the Dark rift. "Oh yeah thats right it sunk with me".  
  
The End for now  
  
k any comments, questions, suggestions, flames, whatever leave me a review i want feed back i'll have the next chap up in a while 


	2. The Shadow Revealed

Okay now I don't own the game Skies of Arcadia so don't sue cause I'm broke :) .  
  
Journey into darkness  
  
"We're goin' in" exclaimed Vyse taking the controls of the Delphinius. "But Vyse we  
don't know what is in there. Shouldn't we try and get an idea of what it is that's in there?." Said  
Fina "ah c'mon Fina lighten up its not like we haven't faced a Gigas before." Laughed Aika   
  
"We may have faced Gigas before, but nothing we have faced before is supposed to be  
more powerful than the dark Gigas." Replied Fina. "But its not like the Delphinius can't handle  
it." Said Vyse pushing the throttle to full speed ahead. (AN: okay now I am saying this from my  
own game experience. Because shortly before the final groups of battles I lay some serious cash  
out and bought all the stat raisers i could so i had an easy time with the final groups of battle.) "I  
really hope your right Vyse or else we be making a bHUGE/b mistake" Said Fina with an  
undecided heart.  
  
In the Dark Rift  
  
"Well lets see. I can't feel the force of ice, earth, thunder or water. Light is weak and fire  
is dormant. But how could this be Light is coming right for me." Said the Shadow as it raised a  
hand to its temple. (the side of his head, not the worship temple) "Wait a second that's not Light,  
that's Lights crystal. Even better that eliminates one crystal that I have to find." Exclaimed the  
shadow as the Silver Moon Crystal flew directly at him from somewhere in the Dark Rift.  
  
The shadow's hand reached out and captured the crystal. Suddenly there was a flash of  
silver light and the crystal was absorbed into the shadow. "Haha ha I can fell my powers being  
restored. Its amazing this isn't the old silver crystal this is something more, something better."  
yelled the Shadow happily. "Well I better make myself some weaponry and armor. Come to me  
b dark moon stone/b." Screamed the Shadow as the dark moon stones from the dark rift  
gathered around him. "Dark moon stone form the gigas sword, gigas mail and gigas amulet." He  
said to the stones. A dark light came from the stones as the merged to form futuristic armor, a  
large Katana and an amulet with a fist clenching a black lightning bolt.  
  
Back on the Delphinius  
  
"Vyse we are almost at the center of the Rift, and the power readings are off the scale."  
Said Aika seeing why Fina would be scared. "So the gigas is in the center. Good then to the  
center we go" Said Vyse his eyes taking on a look of determination, hatred almost. "Vyse are  
you sure you want to do this?. Its still not too late to turn back." Said Fina as she started to shake  
from the feeling of the dark energy. "Yes Fina I am sure. And I know we can handle this." Vyse  
replied.   
  
"Captain, there it is dead ahead." Exclaimed the watchman through the com. system.  
"Thats him?. Hes kinda small for a Gigas." Announced Aika seeing the small figure floating in  
the center of the Rift, sword in hand. "Yes I am positive now. That is the Dark Gigas, Sha-Dos."  
Fina replied fear deep in her voice. "I thought you had never seen him before." Vyse said as he  
squinted to see the Gigas. "I haven't seen him directly but there was a tapestry with him in it on  
the silver continent that was saved at the temple." Replied Fina "but he didn't look this  
threatening." she continued. "What do you mean threatening?. He's so small how could he beat  
any Gigas, let alone all of them?." Asked Aika. "I can see how, he has a dark aura of power about  
him. But its not like the other Gigas its not evil, nor good. But it has its own thought about it."  
said Vyse in a strange tone of voice. It was awe, for the sheer power of the minuet figure now  
standing on the bow of the ship.  
  
"Captain Vyse, sir we can't attack it at this distance it is too risky, we would hit the ship."  
said the gunner through the com. system. "The I guess we are gonna have to go out there and  
attack it directly." Said Vyse running out onto the deck followed by Aika and Fina.   
  
BATTLE SCENE  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?." asked Sha-Dos "I am Vyse, King of  
Rogues. If I am correct you are the Gigas of the dark moon. Are you not?" said Vyse taking out  
the Vorlic blade "I am, but that doesn't explain why you wish to fight me or what you want with  
me." Replies Sha-Dos "I wish to fight you because we are on a quest to retrieve all of the Moon  
Crystals and defeat all the Gigas. You are the last Gigas left to defeat." said Fina stepping up to  
the battle line. "A Silvete what are you doing in the dark moon space. Your race was banned."  
Said Sha-dos pointing his sword at her.  
  
(Okay time out I am gonna give a basic outline of my character, Sha-dos. He is about 6'5" tall,  
has long black hair falling to about the middle of his back. He looks to be about 18-25 same age  
range that gilder looks. He is a master swordsman, his main magic is the magic of time and  
gravity. He has a feral almost wolf like look to him, he wears a suit of armor similar to gregorios  
but with a breast plate that goes all the way to his waist. His primary weapon is the gigas blade a  
3 « foot long Katana or ninja sword for those of you who don't know what a Katana is. In  
coming chapters I will have a full stat brief on him and his weapons plus his ship)   
  
"Dark moon space?. So there was a Dark moon at one time, then the legends are true."  
Said Fina with a triumphant smile. "Yes it was once high in the sky, now it rests at the bottom of  
deep sky." Replied Sha-dos "yes well you shall join it shortly" yelled Vyse as he charged Sha-  
Dos "b PIRATE'S WRAITH/b yelled Vyse as he attacked with his most powerful move  
"Never" said Sha-Dos as he ducked out of the way and launched a kick to Vyse's gut sending  
him flying back to the wall of the bridge of the Delphinius. "b LAMBDA BURST /b"  
yelled Aika as the ground burst open with fire and magma, only to be absorbed by Sha-Dos as he  
concentrated his energy preparing his attack. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked trying to  
hide his laugh "my turn b FINAL DESTINY /b" as he finished saying this he plunged his  
sword directly into the hull of the Delphinius. A black aura wrapped around him, he split into  
five copies of himself.  
  
All at once the copies moved into a pentagon shape around the three. Each then fired a  
beam of red energy across the group to the copy standing two to the right. This forming a star  
with the three fighters directly in the middle pentagon. Then the copies fired the same type of red  
beam in an arc to the copy on to the right of them forming a large circle in total making a  
pentagram.  
  
Then the copies raised their left hands and a large blue beam erupted from the middle  
pentagon going strait upwards into the air. Hitting Vyse, Aika and Fina directly causing 9,999  
damage to both Aika and Fina, and 9,998 damage to Vyse (I am considering they all have the  
maximum game health of 9,999) leaving Vyse the only one standing. Vyse seeing that his friends  
were down for the count and seemed to be seriously injured went into a rage. "You are gonna pay  
for hurting them" yelled Vyse a blue aura wrapping around him " b Moon Fury /b" he  
screamed unleashing a new type of move the Ultra S-move. Vyse's hands moved out into the  
cross position. (that's both hands directly out from his shoulders.) His blade's turned blue to  
match his aura as the six moons appeared in a circle around his body. He then flew at Sha-Dos  
releasing all his rage into one very powerful double blade slash. (like at the end of pirates rage.)  
Inflicting some serious damage, 99,999 to be exact. Bringing Sha-Dos to his knees. "Haha ha so  
it seems that you are a strong warrior Vyse, but not strong enough. b gravtai /b" (second  
level dark move.) He said as he fired a large black ball of lightning at Vyse. "Well it looks like I  
finally lost." said Vyse with his hopeless little smirk, and half lidded eyes.  
  
The ball exploded but for some strange reason Vyse was still alive and conscious. "Huh  
what happened?" asked Vyse as he locked at the still somking area where the ball had exploded.  
"Oh no I was afraid of this, I was right I was revived for a reason" yelled Sha-Dos as he got  
prepared to run. As the smoke cleared standing in the crater it made was an 8' tall werewolf like  
creature. "Omecron why have you returned?" yelled Sha-Dos as he started to fly. "To get my  
revenge upon the one who condemned me to a millennia of loneliness of space" he yelled as he  
leaped into the air his claws poised to strike at him glowing emerald green with power. Just as he  
was about to hit Sha-Dos, he dodged the strike and Omecron landed on the Delphinius blowing a  
huge hole into it, causing it to start to go down.  
  
"Everyone off the ship" yelled Vyse as he picked up the unconscious Aika and Fina. "I  
will not let you ruin this world like you have countless other Omecron" said Sha-Dos as he lept  
from the hull of the Delphinius. "But I need to regain my strength we will continue this another  
day. Vyse come with me it is the only way you and your crew will survive this." he continued  
"ship of the dark Gigas, the Omega I command you come from the depths of the sky heed my  
call" he yelled as he fell into the rift.   
  
He emerged a few seconds later with a ship that made the Delphinius look like an  
antique. "I guess we have no choice" said Vyse flying one of the three life boats towards his ship.  
Behind him the flaming remains of the once great Delphinius, as it fell towards deep sky with the  
werewolf Omecron on the bow looking with hate filled eyes towards them.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked a very confused Vyse. "That was Omecron, the main reason I am back."  
Answered Sha-Dos as he led Vyse and the others to the bridge. "I am glad you three lived. It   
proved that you are strong enough to help me. In my fight against Omecron that is." He said   
"welcome to the Omega, my flagship, you'll notice some major differences from your ship, note the   
propultion system. Its a moon stone jet type, I also have some seriously advanced weapons i'll give   
you a briefing tomorrow, but right now its time for you to get some sleep." he finished as he showed   
the crew to thier quarters.  
  
To be continued.  
  
K that was long i will have the next chapter up in a little while if all goes well 


	3. stats chapter one

okay i do not own the games copoywrite so please dont sue.  
"Good morning Vyse you are up early."Said Sha-Dos as Vyse stepped onto the bridge of the Omega "well i want to know what you meant by highly advanced?" He replied rubbing some sleep from his eyes. "fine here is a runthrough of the ships stats, plus my own. I also did some research last night into your strange type of attack you used on my yesterday, its called a rage, or Ultra S-Move it is triggerd by rage. and friendships. i have put a brief explanation on it into this briefing." He explained handing a couple sheets of paper to Vyse. They read as follows   
  
Stats for "the Omega"   
Weapons  
- 30 Shadow torpedoes -Sp 10 -AT 600 -Limit 7 -Class Torpedo -Hit 100  
- 5 Shadow blaze cannons -Sp 15pr -AT 1,000 -Limit 5 -Class Sub-Cannon   
-Hit 120  
-1 Arc Laser -Sp 50 -AT 500 * user AT -Limit 0 -Class Main Cannon -Hit 200  
-4X160 Shadow missiles -Sp 50*missile's launched -AT 100 per missile -Limit 9 -  
Class Seeking Torpedo -Hit 999  
-1 Shadow Force Buster S-Cannon -Sp 250 -AT 10,000 -Limit 0 -Class Special Cannon   
-Hit 999  
- full spirit per round 100  
- max spirit 1,000  
"Sha-Dos, Gigas of the dark moon's flagship The Omega"  
- Ship Stats -AT 700 -De 900 -SP 80 -Qu 999 -Do% 75  
  
"Sha-Dos, Gigas of the dark moon" stats  
- Stats At-999 De-999 Vi-999 -Qu 999 -Do% 75 -Wi 999 -Sp 20 -M.Sp 100 -Mp 99/99   
-HP 999,999   
-Magic's All   
-Friend rating Vyse 50, Aika 75, Fina 90  
  
-Equipment -Weapons 1. Gigas Blade -At +333 -Hi +333  
-Armor 1. Gigas Mail -De +333 -Do% +10  
-Accessaries 1. Gigas Amulet -All Stats +999   
-S-Moves   
A. Shadow Strike -Sp20 AT 100 Damage AT*S-move At  
B. Revenge of Darkness -Sp40 AT 200  
C. Shadow Sword Strike -Sp60 AT 300  
D. Wrath of The Shadows -Sp80 AT 400  
E. Final Destiny -Sp100 Damage 99% All Enemies  
  
An Ultra S-Move is a move of unmatched power brought on by Rage either of self damage or  
damage of allies, if an ally is damaged your rage bar will increase by 10 for every 100 damage  
they receive "*" the amount of friendship rating. When the rage bar is full (1,000) the character can  
use an ultra s-move. The rage bar is filled up 50 for every 100 damage that the character  
receives  
if the rage bar is filled 6 times without use the character will learn a new Ultra S-Move  
-Sha-Dos Ultra S-Moves  
1. Moon Dragons Attack Lv1-6, Sp 75, At 500 * Lv* Damage* Rage Bar  
2. Raging Dragons Sp Full, Damage 100%, Attack All  
-Vyse Ultra S-Moves  
1. Moon Fury Lv 1-6, Sp 100, Damage 500*At* Rage Bar*Lv  
2. ?  
-Aika Ultra S-Moves  
1.?  
2.?  
-Fina Ultra S-Moves  
1.?  
2.?  
Vyse friend rating Sha-Dos 50, Fina 90, Aika 100  
  
Aika Friend rating Sha-dos 50, Fina 80, Vyse 100  
  
Fina Friend rating Aika 75, Vyse 80 , Sha-Dos 90  
  
" I'll leave this with you to go over with your crew and friends. Any missing data will be fillid in as it comes. I am going to see if I cant find more Dark Moon stone to create some better weapons." Said Sha-Dos as he left the bridge. Right before he left he looked back at Vyse and said "you have control over the ship, I recomend that you dont sink it, and you find your best men, get them into position and avoid Omecron at all costs." He left Vyse alone with his thoughts.  
  
to be continued  
  
okay i know i am procrastinating with the R chapter but i dont feel that its nessicary yet i have some very big plans for it and its gonna be a tear jurker i swear. 


	4. The World is changing

Okay insert standard disclaimer "I dont own Skies of Arcadia so don't sue please"  
  
In the span of a day  
  
"Well I see that you two are awake" Said Vyse coming into Fina and Aika's room. "Hey  
Vyse where are we?" asked Aika thourghly confused at the new surroundings they were in. "We  
are aboard the Omega." stated Vyse flatly. "The Omega?" questioned Fina . "Its Sha-Dos's  
ship." answering her question. "What, Why are we on his ship?. And why are we just sitting  
around. We should be trying to escape." Yelled Aika jumping out of the bed she was in and  
grabbing her wing. "Calm down Aika, Sha-Dos is not the enemy, right now at least." Said Vyse  
putting a hand on Aika shoulder.  
  
"What?, how is he not the enemy he knocked Fina and I out in battle and aparerntly you  
since he is still alive. In my books that makes him the enemy. Would you mind telling me how  
he's not?." She asked her temper flairing. And so Vyse filled Fina and Aika in on the events of  
the previous day after they were knocked out. "Oh no, this is the worst possible thing that could  
happen. Omecron has returned to the planet." Said Fina with a voice full of dispair, sadness and  
fear. "What are we gonna do?." asked Aika. "We are gonna train, so that you three will be of  
some help." said Sha-Dos from the door way. "Hey we can hold our own against Zelos, ramirez  
and Zmirez (my name for the freak of a final boss) so I doubt that this wolf will be much of a  
challenge" said Aika with the angry eyedfacial expression at Sha-Dos for underestimating them.  
"You just got a lucky hit." she said mater-of-factly. "Aika, it wasn't a lucky shot, he had us beat  
from the begginging." said Vyse trying to restrain Aika. "What do you mean Vyse?" she asked  
her mood taking a total 180. "I mean, well its probably easier to just show you." he said handing  
the notes with the stats of the ship and of Sha-Dos to her. "These can't be right." Said Aika  
handing the papers back to Vyse. "Let me see them." Said Fina holding her hand out.  
  
Vyse handed her the papers. "These don't seem that unrealistic, considering he is a Gigas  
in his true form. Remember Zelos wasn't his normal self and had been seriously injured before  
we fought him the second time." She said handing the apers back to Vyse "yes well right now i  
have a bit of good news for the three of you. It seems that there was a large pocket of dark moon  
stone near to where I picked you up we have retrived it. I have been able to craft some new  
weapons for you two girls and some new armor for Vyse." said Sha-Dos as he left the room  
"follow me if you want it." He called back  
  
In the conference room aboard the Omega  
  
"So where is this new stuff?" questioned Vyse. "I'm getting it" he said as he opened a  
door on the wall revealing a large, black, jagged edged boomerang, a strange sort of pitch black  
cham and a breast plate type of armor, it was also pitch black. "This" he said passing the  
boomerang to Aika "is a Shadow wing. It is, like all thing made of dark moon stone, increadibly  
light and yet extreamly strong. And this" he said passing Fina the dark cham "is a Shadow cham.  
It will make your companion morph into a ultra light javalin, like weapon. It is also ultra light  
and durable. And this I am most proud of. Its" he said tossing Vyse the dark armor "The demon  
mail, it is the third strongest armor, i figured since you have the highest defense of the party that  
you could use it, it boost your magic and magic defense greatly as well as maxes out your speed.  
Which wont help the three of you much until i give you these." he said pulling four pieces of  
fruit out of a pocket on his armor. "Its Shadow apple, it will boost you maximum stat to 10,000  
instead of 1,000." he said handing each a piece of fruit and eating his "are you sure we should do  
this Vyse, Vyse. Vyse what are you doing?" yelled Aika as she watched Vyse stuff the piece of  
fruit into his mouth. "Mmmm Aika its good. Huh?, what is happening?." Asked Vyse as his  
magic aura flared and his muscles bulged for a few seconds then it all stopped "woah man that  
felt wierd" said Vyse as he looked at his new self, he seemed a little taller and had a little more  
muscle definition. "Thats a little side effect of the fruit each piece you eat will increase your  
body mass by 100 times the wieght of the fruit, which isn't all that much but it does give a fair  
bit of definition." said Sha-Dos as he finished his.  
  
"Hey why didn't anything happen to you?." Asked Fina looking at the weird fruit it was  
black on the outside but an off orange inside. "It doesn't do anything at all to me because its is  
my means of food, i get no boost or bodily changes from it." He said "Sir, Sha-Dos we have  
finished your new equipment." came a voice from the door. "Ah welcome Kaiayos. Vyse, Fina,  
Aika this is Kaiayos the forge of the ship he will do any repairs or upgrades on your equipment."  
Said Sha-Dos as Kaiayos enterd the room wheeling a kert with a large shield, a sword and a suit  
of armor "this is the shadow pieces you requested." Kaiayos stated as he handed the pieces to  
Sha-Dos.  
  
"Excellent work, as usual Kaiayos, well done." he said as he took off his old armor and  
slipped on the new stuff. "is this all you require sir?." Asked Kaiayos "yes, you may do what you  
wish for a while." he said as Kaiayos left. "Here Aika, since you seem to have the least defence  
of this group you may use my old armor, the Gigas mail it will boost your defence substantualy"  
he said handing her the armor "this wont fit me"she said still with fruit in hand. "Don't worry it  
will mold to your form when you put it on, but first eat the fruit, you too Fina." he said removing  
his necklace and picking up the shield and latching it onto his arm. "Alright, I guess we mioght  
as well eat it." Said Aika swollowing the fruit her aura rose her physical appearance changed  
differently than Vyse's did. Her hair grew slightly longer, her legs lengthend and her breasts  
grew slightly. "Woah Aika what happend to you?." asked Vyse as the glow fadded from her  
body. "I don't know but it feels weird. To be this tall" she was now about as tall as Vyse.  
  
Then Fina ate her fruit and a simillar thing happend to her. She grew in hight, her shest  
grew larger and her hair grew slightly. "Okay now that thats done. Here Fina catch." said   
Sha-Dos as he tossed her his necklace. "Since you seem to have the lowest of all the stats of the  
group the Gigas amulet will help, it boosts all your stats by 1001" (I know thats not what it said  
in the last chapter but it works better if i change it to this) he told her as she put on the amulet  
followed causiously by Aika who put the armor on. As they finished this the magic aura flared  
again and stoped shortly after and the armor was molded to fit Aika and the amulet was on a  
shorter chain so it fit perfectly on Fina's neck. "Oh and Vyse lets not forget about you." he said  
as he tossed Vyse his sword. "You seem to have the strongest attack so this will complement  
your skills well. Its lighter than your cutlasses and has a larger reach plus this one is lighter than  
your vorlic blade." he said as he picked up his new Katana off of the kart. "Yeah but its little too  
big for me." Vyse said back as he looked the blade over.  
  
It was nearly five feet long and the handle alone was at least 10" long "Vyse say the  
words, blade conform to new fighter." replied Sha-Dos as his blade began to glow in his hands. It  
then grew longer and formed a different tip, hande and handle shield. "Okay, blade conform to  
new fighter." when he finished saying it the blade glew as well as him. It got shorter by about a  
foot and a half, the end changed from a rear diagonal (/l) to a mid point end (/\) and the handle  
shrunk. He also grew slightly larger, like with the fruit. "Now that we have all been re equiped its  
time to start the training follow me." he said as he walked out of the room. "Might as well, he  
hasn't lied to us yet. I see no reason not to trust him." said Fina as she started after him. "Well I  
guess we have nothing to lose." said Aika "c'mon Vyse." she said as she jogged after Fina. "This  
is way weird in the span of a day we have become the planets last hope, again." he thought as he  
ran after Aika and Fina. He nearly tripped more than once from the feeling of being a half foot  
taller.  
  
To be continued  
  
I know this was a huge pointless time filler chapter. Wrong this will be very very important later  
on and i know I am stalling on the scene a few of you are waiting for but I will get there in fact it  
will be in the next few chapters. 


End file.
